Cadel's Love Story (sequel jotam's love story)
by ima.park
Summary: Gue geser dikit pandangan gue ke meja nomer 4, mejanya jotem sama dio plus chanbaek.Takut-takut jotem ngambil xiao lu lagi. Gue jadi inget jaman dulu waktu jotem ngambil xiao lu yang bahkan belum sempat gue miliki gitu aja. Gini nih ceritanya.. HUNHAN slight KAISOO.


Tittle : Cadel's Love Story

Author : ima park

Genre : comedy, romance

Length : 1 shoot

Cast : Sehun, Luhan, dio, kai

Pair : HunHan slight kaisoo

warn : GJ, OOC, TIDAK SESUAI EYD, YAOI

"makasih buat temen-temen semua yang udah bantu gue buat ngedapetin dio lagi, kalau gak ada lo-lo pada gue gak yakin bisa sama-sama sama dio lagi. Gomawo guys!" ucap jotem pas cuap-cuap di acara traktiran bailkannya jotem ama si belo, dio. Gilaa gayanya sok cool bingits.

Pertama hy gue sehun ganteng. Gue mau jelasin sesuatu jadi sekarang ini gue sama xiao lu dan temen-temen sekelasnya jotem lagi duduk manis di kantin mang siwon, kaya yang udah jotem sampaikan di cerita sebelumnya dia nraktir anak-anak yang ikut ngebantu balikannya dio sama si jotem. Yah walaupun gue bukan temen sekelasnya tapi kan gue ikut bantu, jadi gue dapet jatah juga deh. Haha. Gue sengaja panggil jongin dengan sebutan jotem, mengingat 'jotam' –di cerita sebelumnya- mengandung makna ganda jadi ya udah gue ganti aja jadi jotem, kan udah jelas jotem=jongin item.

Kedua, kalian jangan salah paham terus nuduh-nuduh gue kalau cerita ini bakal hunkai couple gegara gue nyebut-nyebut jotem mulu, ya kheleus gue mau nuker uke gue yang unyu bin imut macam xiao lu sama jongin yang item kucel, sorry gue seme highclass. Kaihun? Wadehell jotem jadi uke aja gue ogah apalagi dia jadi seme gue, catet ya jadi seme gue! Big big big no! kalau pun gue jadi uke –sumpah demi apa gue ogah- gue bakal pilih-pilih juga kheleus, yah paling gak seme gue harus macem kris gitu lah.

Then back to story, kelar si jotem dari acara cuap-cuapnya dia jalan ke arah meja gue, jelaslah orang samping gue ada xiao lu! Sekedar info, gue masih sentiment sama jotem kalau itu menyangkut my xiao lu.

"eh del, makasih ya lo mau bantuin gue, gak nyangka lo baik juga" kata jotem berterima kasih sambil masang senyum –yang gue curigain- palsu, gue sih manggut-manggut aja. Kelar bilang makasih ke gue eh dia mendekat kearah xiao lu. tuhkan apa gue bilang, dia sengaja deketin gue gegara ada xiao lu.

"beb, eh maksut gue luhan, makasih juga ya lo mau bantuin gue, thanks" kata jotem sambil megang tangan xiao lu, catet ya sambil megang tangan xiao lu! anjir modus banget dah! Ini uke gue juga genit banget sih pake bales senyum-senyum ke jotem segala. Dih.

"eum, baby jangan lama-lama pegang tangan jongin nya, thehun gak thuka deh!" kata gue cool yah walaupun akhirnya gagal gara-gara lidah gue yang sedikit bermasalah pas ngomong yang ada huruf s nya. Gak tau deh kenapa. OKE-OKE GUE CADEL, PUAS!

Gue lihat xiao lu langsung narik tangannya gitu, uhh baby penurut banget sih. Jadi makin cinta deh Muaach! Karena xiao lu udah gak pegangan tangan sama jotem lagi, gue pegang deh tangan luhan chagi, yah itung-itung ngapus jejak jotem lah. Sementara gue lihat jotem ngebuang muka gitu. Jotem langsung minggat juga pas gue lagi nyiptain hunhan moment. Hehehe kenapa lo tem panas ya? makin gue elus-elus deh tangan luhan chagi. Kekeke.

"sehunnie masih benci sama kai?" Tanya luhan chagi tiba-tiba, chagi-yaa jangan bahas jotem dong!

"gak kok baby, thehun udah gak benci thama jotem, eh jongin ding" jawab gue sambil ngegenggam tangan bebeb. Luhan chagi senyum ke gue, duhh mamih thehun melting neh.

"makasih hunnie, lagian hunnie gak usah khawatir, luhan sekarang cuma sayang sama hunnie kok"

Ne baby, ne.. gue cuma manggut-manggut aja gegara masih ngefly mandangin senyuman manis bebeb. Kalau gue pikir-pikir hari dimana jotem balikan sama dio itu patut masuk dalam daftar hari yang wajib di peringatin tiap minggunya juga deh secara hari itu merupakan penegasan kalau jotem gak bakal ngejar-ngejar luhan chagi lagi well dia kan udah punya dio. FYI, gue selalu memperingati hari putusnya jotem sama luhan chagi karena gue rasa selain anniversary gue yang entah udah ke berapa minggu sama luhan chagi, gue perlu memperingati hari dimana jotem kehilangan luhan chagi. Beuh hari itu bener-bener bersejarah buat gue.

"hunnie…"

"ne chagi.. kenapa?"

"laper.." jawab luhan chagie manja, uuhh pengen gue cipok aja deh rasanya abis dia lagi manyun-manyun imut gitu sih.

"chagi pengen makan apa, nanti thehun beliin deh" kekeke padahal kan di traktir jotem.

"ramyun? Otte?"

"tunggu ne, hunnie thegera kembali"

Setelah dengan berat hati gue bangkit deh menuju counter makanan mang siwon terus gue pesen deh se'cup ramyun. Sengaja biar se'cup berdua. Dari depan counter mang siwon, gue perhatiin xiao lu baik-baik takut ada yang nyulik abis dia imut banget duduk sendirian di meja nomer tiga sambil mainin hape.

Gue geser dikit pandangan gue ke meja nomer 4, mejanya jotem sama dio plus chanbaek. Jotem bahagia banget sama dio kayanya abis dari tadi dia ngakak-ngakak mulu, ya bagus deh gue sedikit lebih tenang yah walaupun gue lebih banyak gak tenangnya. Takut-takut jotem ngambil xiao lu lagi. Gue jadi inget jaman dulu waktu jotem ngambil xiao lu yang bahkan belum sempat gue miliki gitu aja. Gini nih ceritanya..

~im a park~

Waktu itu masih awal tahun masuk HS, gue masih culun tapi tetep ganteng dan hari pertama di tahun ajaran baru adalah hari pertemuan gue sama xiao lu, nae sarang. Gue lagi lari-lari di koridor gegara telat berangkat kesekolah, gue sibuk nyariin kelas sampai akhirnya gue menabrak sesosok imut yang juga lagi lari dari arah berlawanan sambil membawa buku-buku tebal. Pas kita sama-sama jatoh, gue dengan gentlenya langsung ngebantu mungutin buku-buku yang berserakan di lantai. Dan dari situlah gue tahu kalau sesosok imut itu bernama lu han, yang nantinya bakal bermarga 'oh' *amin. Drama banget emang pertemuan gue sama luhan chagi, tapi yah kalau gak gitu gue rasa saat ini belum tentu gue bisa sama dia.

Semenjak pertemuan singkat gue sama luhan chagi yang ternyata juga anak baru di sekolah yah walaupun beda kelas, gue jadi kepo maksimal sama sosok imut ini. Gue langsung nyari-nyari info gitu, mulai dari biodata yang ala ID card sampai info yang sekedar PIN BB dia, line dia, whatsapps dia, kakao talk dia, wechat dia dan semua jejaring social yang di daftarin luhan deh!

Makin hari gue makin mirip stalker, tiap jam gue gunai buat mantengin TL pesbuk dan twitternya luhan chagi, takut-takut kalau status pesbuknya yang single berubah jadi in a relationship. Gue belum berani buat ngedeketin dia lebih lanjut, padahal luhan itu welcome banget sama semua orang. Wait, gak usah mikir aneh-aneh ya, maksut gue itu luhan chagi friendly banget orangnya.

Berbulan-bulan berlalu gitu aja, dan selama berbulan-bulan itu gue cuma berhasil jadi temennya aja. Salah gue sih gak pernah nyoba pdkt ke arah yang lebih jauh. Hempt, dan dari berbulan-bulan itu gue resmi jadi stalkernya baby lu.

Sampai sekarang gue belum tau kapan pastinya si jotem memulai aksi pdkt ke luhan chagi, yang gue inget waktu itu bulan desember tanggal 27 jam 20.31 KST luhan chagie update status di pesbuknya kaya gini

**Lu Han deer**

_bapak kamu punya pabrik sendok ya, habis kamu mengaduk-aduk hatiku sih_

_107 like . comment_

mata gue serasa lepas pas baca status luhan chagi, gue langsung panic mana yang nge'like banyak banget lagi. Gue komen deh status luhan chagie. Sebelumnya sorry kalo nama pesbuk gue agak alay. Ini deh gue kasih screenshoot komen-komenan gue sama luhan chagi.

**Lu Han deer**

_bapak kamu punya pabrik sendok ya, habis kamu mengaduk-aduk hatiku sih_

_117 like . 4 comment_

**Sehun the'last'airBender**

_Ow ow ow what happen?_

**Lu Han deer**

_Nothing happen kok hun_

**Sehun the'last'airBender**

_Wah kirain terjadi something :D_

**Lu Han deer**

_Hahaha _

_1 like ._

Abis gue like komennya luhan chagie, gue gak komen lagi abis dia cuek gitu sih. Waktu itu gue langsung curiga, jangan-jangan luhan naksir seseorang, jangan-jangan luhan udah punya pacar dan semalam suntuk otak gue di penuhi dengan 'jangan-jangan'.

Besoknya makin parah lagi, luhan update status isinya kalimat-kalimat cinta yang memuji seseorang gitu. Mendadak gue galau. Gue yang tadinya memutuskan untuk tobat dan berenti jadi anak alay malah berubah pikiran. Gue jadi anak alay lagi, gue update status ngegalau tiap 5 menit sekali. Isinya yah tentang perasaan terpendam gue gitu lah buat seseorang inisial L, hayoloh tebak!

Gue makin getol update status pas notip gue di penuhin luhan yang ngelike'in semua status gue. Malahan luhan komen di status –yang menurut gue- paling galau.

**Sehun the'last'airBender**

_Jatuh cinta sendirian itu capek ya.. :')_

_249 like . 1 comment_

**Lu Han deer**

_Wae, sehunnie galau?_

_1 like_

Gue gak ngebales komen luhan dan cuma ngelike komennya, sengaja biar semakin kental hawa gegana gue. Gara-gara sibuk update status galau, gue gak sadar kalau di beranda pesbuk gue ada luhan yang lagi ngubah status hubungannya dari single jadi in a relationship, catet NGUBAH STATUS HUBUNGAN! Tapi belum ada keterangan lebih jauh sih luhan jadian ama siapa.

Gue baru sadar pas pacarnya luhan ngonfirm permintaan status hubungannya, nah dari situ lah mimpi buruk gue di mulai. Tepat saat **Lu Han deer **is in a relationship with **Kim JongKai** nongol di berandan pesbuk gue, dunia gue gelap seketika. Rupa-rupanya gue pingsan gegara terlalu shock plus broken heart yang tiba-tiba banget.

3 hari gue gak masuk sekolah gara-gara mamih panic maksimal pas tau gue tiba-tiba pingsan depan leptop. Padahal gue udah ngeyakinin mamih kalo gue baik-baik aja tapi Mamih tetep gak ngijinin gue sekolah sebelum gue bisa nunjukin aegyo cling bbuing-bbuing ke mamih, yah menurut lo aja deh, emang gue masih bisa nunjukin aegyo di saat gue lagi patah hati? Dan jadilah gue gak masuk sekolah selama 3 hari.

Waktu itu gue ngerasa hari-hari gue di sekolah udah gak akan guna lagi, gak ada luhan yang jadi penyemangat gue buat berangkat sekolah. Yah hidup gue bakal benar-benar suram. Lebih-lebih tiap hari gue mesti ngelihat luhan yang lagi pacaran sama jotem, ngomong-ngomong jotem… gue jadi benci banget sama jotem pas tau kalau si kim jong kai itu dia, anjir banget.. gue ketipu! Siapa yang nyangka kalau kim jong kai yang sering komen di status luhan itu dia, pas gue buka profil pesbuknya -gue sempet kepo sama si kim jongKai ini abis komen mulu sih di status luhan- pp nya beda banget sih sama aslinya, wajahnya putih, idungnya juga mancung gitu. Gue kan jadi berasa gak kenal yah walaupun agak familiar sama matanya sih, catet ya gue sempet minder sama wajah ganteng ala photoshop dia. GUE SEMPET MINDER SAMA WAJAH GANTENG ALA PHOTOSHOP DIA! Dan waktu gue masuk sekolah setelah 3 hari bolos, gue langsung merasa kotor udah sempet minder sama jongKai karena faktanya yang jadian sama luhan itu jotem yang item dan pesek dan bukannya kim jongkai yang gantengnya bikin gue ngalah. Bener-bener anjir tingkat internasional.

Tapi hidup gue gak suram-suram amat kok, karena ternyata gue masih bisa mengagumi luhan chagie diam-diam. Yah balik lagi jadi seseorang yang jatuh cinta sendirian. :') bedanya gue udah gak berharap bisa jadian sama luhan chagie waktu itu, yah tau sendirilah luhan chagie udah punya jotem.

Pernah yah waktu itu gue lagi ngestalk luhan chagie sama jotem yang lagi pacaran di toko es krim eh ada si dio yang dari gerak-geriknya gue duga lagi ngestalk juga. Gue menebak-nebak si dio lagi ngestalk siapa secara yang ada di sana cuma gue-di pojokkan kiri-, luhan chagie+ jotem, dan si dio itu sendiri. Apa mungkin jotem? Ah gak mungkin, masa dio ngestalk jotem. Eum.. apa luhan? bisa jadi sih, kan luhan emang banyak yang naksir gegara unyu banget.. eh tapi kan dio uke, masa uke naksir uke? Gimana ntar maennya dong?

Setelah gue perhatiin baik-baik si dio ternyata lagi ngestalk jotem, sulit di percaya memang uke sekelas dio rela ngestalk seme macem jotem tapi bagus deh, jadi gak bakal ada cerita ukexuke disini. Dan hari ini gue resmi ngincar dio buat gue jadiin partner ngestalk. Sekali lagi gue minta kalian jangan curiga sama niatan gue dan mikir kalo bakal ada hunsoo couple disini, enggak kok. yah walaupun kebanyakan crack pair tercipta karena dua orang yang sama-sama patah hati ngumpul, ini tetep hunhan kok because hunhan is REAL!*Eaaaak hunhanshipper akut

Setelah luhan dan jotem pergi gue deketin meja dio eh si dio kaget gitu pas lihat gue, tau deh terpesona kheleus.

"yo.. elo thuka thama jotem kan?" Tanya gue to the point. Dio yang matanya udah belo jadi makin belo gegara denger pertanyaan gue.

"jotem, jotem siapa hun?"

Oh my god

Oh my no

Oh my wow

Dio gak tau jotem itu siapa,

"makthut gue jongin yo, lo thuka kan thama dia? Ngaku atja deh yo.." jelas gue lalu ngedesak dio.

"eung tapi lo janji jangan bilang siapa-siapa yah hun?"

"iya yo, lo bitha pegang omongan gue kok" ucap gue meyakinkan.

"iya hun, gue suka sama jongin. Tapi.. jongin udah punya pacar.."

"thabar ya yo, kita thenathip kok.."

"maksut lo hun? Elo juga suka sama jongin gitu?! Iya? Hah?" waktu itu dio langsung bentak gue minta penjelasan gegara salah paham, yawloh gue di pitnah suka sama si jotem, di bilang ini bukan hunkai story juga. -_-

"bukan gitu yo, gue thukanya thama luhan bukan jongin yo.."

Si dio masih mandang gue penuh curiga, ebuset masih gak percaya.

"thuerr yo, demi hunhan deh -_-V"

"bagus deh kalo gitu, terus lo mau ngajakin gue bersekongkol buat misahin mereka? sorry hun gue gak maen cara kotor"

Ini prasaan gue aja atau emang si dio beneran jadi sensi sih sama gue, kata-katanya itu loh pedes banget. Trus apa tadi? Sekongkolan? Drama banget sih idup lo, yo!

"kagak-kagak yo, gue tcuma mau ngathih themangat atja thama lo karena bagaimana pun juga lo temen theperjuangan gue. Jangan berhenti jatuh cinta thendirian ya! tungguin atja thampe mereka puthuth, oke?"

Gegara udah males duluan sama sikap jutek dio, gue langsung pergi aja tanpa nunggu dio ngebales ucapan gue. Ya udah sih, ga penting juga kheleus.

Setelah kejadian di toko es krim waktu itu, gue memutuskan buat jalan sendiri aja. Sepertinya nyari partner buat ngestalk itu bukan ide yang bagus, terbukti gue 2 kali kena pitnah yang keji.

Gue masih aja ngestalk luhan chagi dan jotem bahkan setelah berbulan-bulan mereka jadian, gak jarang gue ketemu dio yang lagi ngestalk juga. Sempet juga terbersit niatan buat ngajak dio ngestalk bareng, tapi setelah gue pikir-pikir single itu lebih seru. Hahahaha

Dan akhirnya sampailah pada suatu hari yang sampai sekarang sering gue peringatin secara diam-diam, hari putusnya jotem sama luhan chagi. J gue gak tau ya mereka ada konflik apa yag jelas waktu itu gue pernah liat luhan nangis sendirian di toilet sekolah. Gue yang emang care banget sama luhan chagie berinisiatif buat nenangin dia, sekalian kepo.

"luhan, lo kenapa nangith?" Tanya gue to the point, luhan masih aja sesengukan. Idungnya jadi merah gitu mana matanya jadi sembab pula. Tapi tetep imut kok.

"gue.. gue.. kai.. kai.. gue.. end hun" jawabnya geje sambil tetep nangis. Seketika gue gak peduli lagi sama tangisan luhan chagi, yang ada di pikiran gue cuma kata 'luhan-kai=end' sumpah demi apa gue seneng banget, rasanya gue pengen jingkrak-jingkrak buat meluapkan kebahagiaan gue tapi gak lah, itu kan gak keren. Masa iya gue mau jingkrak-jingkrak depan gebetan, bisa jatoh harga diri gue.

Setelah berhasil meredam rasa gembira yang overload, gue tepuk bahu luhan chagi terus gue pegang deh tangannya, emang sih sedikit modus tapi itu gue lakuin buat nenangin dia kok.

"tenang ne, emang kenapa kok bisa pututh?"

"kai.. kai..hiks.. kai.. hiks" luhan gak ngejawab dan malah nangis sambil geleng-geleng penuh mistery. Gue curiga luhan chagi juga jadi korban sinetron abis drama banget sih.

"tenang ne.. nangith aja, emang gak mengubah keadaan thih tapi nangith melegakan kok" ucap gue sok bijak sambil terus nepuk-nepuk bahu luhan chagi.

Setelah luhan chagie berhenti nangis, gue anterin dia ke kelasnya. Gue lihat ada jotem disana, dia lagi duduk sambil nunduk sedih gitu. Gak tau kenapa gue pengen nonjok dia, bayangan tentang photo ganteng ala photoshop jotem kembali memenuhi otak gue dan itu ngeselin bingits!

"eung luhan, ya udah deh gue balik dulu ne.." pamit gue ke luhan, luhan sih ngangguk aja. Pas gue balik arah buat kembali ke kelas, gue gak bener-bener langsung pergi. Gue sempetin buat ngintip luhan chagie sama jotem, asikkk luhan gak duduk sebangku sama jotem lagi. Kekeke

Hari itu gue gak berhenti menebar senyum, semua orang gue senyumin termasuk si dio yang gak sengaja papasan di koridor. Dio udah tau belum ya tentang berita ini?

"hei yo, lo udah denger kabar thoal luhan ama jotem belum?" Tanya gue blak-blakan.

Dio langsung melotot gitu, dia lalu narik lengan gue terus nyeret gue ke uks. Tadinya gue sempet mikir kalo dio bakal macem-macemin gue, eh taunya enggak.

"hun, lo jangan frontal gitu dong kalo ngomongin jongin sama luhan. kalo mereka denger gimana? Nanti mereka tau lagi kalo gue naksir jongin!" ternyata gue di omelin sama dio gegara frontal banget ngomongin putusnya jotem sama luhan, oke fine gue terima.

"thorry yo, abith gue theneng banget thih, makanya gue buru-buru nanya thama lo, thiapa tau lo belom tau"

"gue udah tau kok, tapi gak harus seneng diatas penderitaan orang lain juga kali hun!" gilaaa! Ini gue malah di omelin lagi sama dio, gue bener-bener salah sempet punya niat baik buat ngasih tau dio. Udahlah, nganggep dio temen seperjuangan itu emang salah. Bener-bener salah.

"eung, ya udah deh tertherah lo, gue duluan"

Setelah hari putusnya jotem sama luhan chagi, gue mulai termotivasi buat melakukan pdkt lebih ke dia. Gue mulai berani ngomenin semua status luhan chagie, jadi tiap buka pesbuk gue yakin notip luhan penuh sama nama gue.

Dan tibalah hari kedua yang selalu gue peringatin selain hari putusnya jotem sama luhan chagi, hari jadiannya gue sama luhan chagie.

Waktu itu gue sama luhan chagie lagi makan di kantin teh hyorin, sebelahnya kantin mang siwon. Gue udah gak tahan buat ngungkapin perasaan gue sama luhan chagie, tapi gue tahan-tahanin deh soalnya luhan chagie lagi makan ramyun lahap banget, takut keselek ntar pas gue tembak.

"sehun kok nggak makan, wae?" tanyanya lembut, duh calon pacar gue halus banget sih pembawaanya.

"thehun gak laper kok , luhan aja ne makan yang banyak"

"luhan juga udah kenyang kok hun, hehe" aaaihhh mamih ketawanya unyu banget, pengen sehun makan deh.

Abis luhan kelar makan, gue jalanin deh rencana gue.

"eung, luhan.. thehun pengen ngomong thethuatu nih.."

"ngomong aja hun, apa?" Tanya luhan sambil menyeruput es jeruk di depannya. Duh ngapain minum es jeruk segala sih, ntar kalo dia kaget gegara gue tembak terus nyembur gue, gimana?

"eung..abithin minumnya dulu aja deh.."

Luhan natap gue heran gitu tapi tetep nurut dan ngabisin minumnya. Udah gitu dia mandangin gue nunggu gue mau ngomong apa.

"thehun thuka thama luhan.." kata gue pelan. Luhan masih gak bereaksi, jangan-jangan dia gak denger lagi gue bilang apa.

"suka hun? Maksut sehun apa?"

"thehun thuka thama luhan, thayang, juga cinta.. thehun udah lama thuka thama luhan, luhan mau ya jadi pacar thehun?"

Mata luhan chagie melebar, gue rasa dia terlalu kaget karena di tembak pangeran tampan macem gue gini. Dia kaya yang salting gitu, uh baby u look so cute.

"ta-tapi kan hun, kita.. kita.."

"wae, luhan gak mau jadi pacar thehun ya?"

"aniya, bukan gitu hun..haduh"

"ya udah, kalau gitu terima thehun aja ne.." pinta gue melas.

"eung.. eung.. ya udah deh, mau.." Dan akhirnya luhan setuju jadian sama gue. Hehe.

Dan hari itu gue resmi jadi pacar luhan. J bye jotem.

Karena dasarnya sifat alay gue belum sembuh, gue minta luhan chagie buat ganti nama pesbuknya dari yang **Lu Han deer **jadi **Lu Han milik sehun**, sebaliknya nama pesbuk gue gue ganti jadi **Sehun pemilik Lu Han. **

Dan status hubungan gue di pesbuk pun bukan sekedar in a relationship tapi..

**Sehun pemilik Lu Han **is **enganged** to **Lu Han milik sehun, **tadinya mau gue bikin nikah sekalian, tapi gak deh gue rasa terlalu alay.

~im a park~

"dek sehun, ini ramyun nya dek" teguran mang siwon terpaksa membuyarkan lamunan gue. Well balik lagi ke sini. Gue ambil se'cup ramyun yang ada di atas counter terus gue bawa ke arah luhan chagie.

"chagie-ya, thehun ith back.."

"hunnie lama banget deh.. ngapain aja sih disana?"

"gak ngapa-ngapain kok chagie, hunnie tuma turhat thebentar thama mang siwon, hehehe"

"curhat apaan hunnie?"

"curhatin kamuuuu"

Hehehe. END

Sebelum bener-bener end, pesan gue… ati-ati sama editan photoshop, jujur sampai sekarang gue masih merasa kotor.

mind to REVIEW?


End file.
